


Gabe Sam - Marriage Proposal

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyJudge GabrielDA Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscatterthemintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Law and (Dis)Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215058) by [iscatterthemintimeandspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace). 



> Read Law and Dis(order) to make more sense of this plunny

Plot Bunny

Judge!Gabriel DA!Sam

Marriage Proposal. With Sam asking Gabe to listen to a special speech he's been practicing. Gabe would slowly realize that Sam was proposing when Sam offering the Engagement Ring as evidence.

Later:  
Gabe: I want to lick chocolate off your penis  
Sam: I object  
Gabriel: overruled

Later again (post sex):  
Sam: was that a Yes Verdict?  
Gabe: (admiring his ring on his hand) that was definitely you best case ever


End file.
